


A Cat's Wonderful Life

by Keibey



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Cat Ears, M/M, nekomimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keibey/pseuds/Keibey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inaho wasn't the most affectionate of roommates, but it could have been worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cat's Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

> Super late, but written for Cat Day, 2/22. Cat ears and tails for everyone!

Padding into the living room, Slaine’s ears perked up the same moment he felt himself smile. Inaho had claimed the sunny spot on the couch, back towards the window to soak up the warm rays while dozing. He walked up to the brunet, ignoring the way a brown eye cracked open to follow his movements, and he closed his eyes as he leaned forward to brush noses with a friendly sniff.

“Good morning, Inaho-san,” Slaine said, smiling as he took a seat beside Inaho. A noncommittal noise and a lazy swish of a black tail was the only response. The aloofness stung a little, but Slaine pushed it aside. He rubbed his cheek against Inaho’s shoulder in a tentative show of affection, but the mixture of body heat and sun warmed clothes made him forget himself, eyes drifting shut as he leaned more heavily into the brunet, the beginnings of a purr working in his throat. 

The purr came out loud and rumbling when Slaine felt Inaho turn slightly to nose behind his ear, the attention alone giving him a bubbly feeling of happiness. He expected the brunet to pull away after that, maybe curl up further away if his roommate was in a particularly bad mood, but Inaho continued nuzzling his hair, pushing back against his limp weight. 

By the time the thought that he should correct his balance wriggled through the contented haze, it was too late. With a yelp, Slaine tried to break his fall, but when he tried he found that one of his wrists was caught. His eyes closed automatically as he hit the cushions, another hand pinning his other arm, and when he opened them Inaho was nonchalantly straddling his hips. 

“You’re heavy!” He squirmed a little to test the hold the brunet had on him, but realizing that escape was futile, he went still, feeling his ears droop and tail flick despondently. 

Inaho tilted his head, ears forward like something had caught his interest. “Did you gain weight?” 

“I did not!” Slaine averted his gaze, but his attention snapped back to Inaho when the brunet leaned down, sniffing at him. 

“You’ve been snacking,” his roommate said confidently, not at all bothered by how close their faces were, “You are getting snacks from Seylum-san again.” 

“I left your portion on the table,” he admitted uncertainly, the intense gaze making Slaine wanted to curl up. Inaho watched him for a moment, black tail swishing languidly back and forth, before leaning down again, nosing at his lowered ears. 

“If you gain too much weight, you won’t fit in our bed anymore.” 

Slaine was grateful that Inaho couldn’t see the way his face flushed at that. “I haven’t!” He wriggled a little when the brunet relaxed, sprawling on him. “Inaho-san, I said you’re heavy!” 

“This is in the way.” The collar jingled slightly when Inaho nuzzled at it, warm breath ghosting along his neck. Slaine’s hands twitched as his breath hitched, and the brunet seemed to notice, moving his hold up to the intertwine their hands. 

“I-It can’t be helped,” he said distractedly, too focused on how the brunet’s head was buried against his neck. Inaho gave him a nip for that, a gentle lick taking off the sting. “If you want to sleep, you should go back to bed.” 

“This is fine,” Inaho shifted slightly before settling down again, “It’s the same as if we slept in our room.” 

Slaine glanced at doorway nervously, but he relaxed at the quiet, barely there purr the brunet always made before drifting off to sleep. He felt the black tail flick sleepily at him when he moved his leg to the side where it hopefully wouldn’t go numb, and he gave one last affectionate rub against the black ears before giving in and closing his eyes to doze the morning away.


End file.
